So Much Can Happen in one summer day
by doodlebutt
Summary: A much better than it looks fic that includes beach-groping, sand-burying,getting stuck in a shower, and truth or dare...Fred's not dead, Oliver/Katie R and R Please!
1. Getting Ready

So Much Can Happen (in a Summer Day)

Chapter One-Getting Ready

"GET OUT OF THE SHOWER BEFORE YOU DIE!" Alicia Spinnet, my roommate, shouted at my other roommate Angelina Johnson, through the bathroom door. Currently, Angelina was taking a hour long shower.

"All right, all right, coming." Angelina called through the door.

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER BEFORE GOING TO THE BEACH ANYWAYS? THAT'S STUPID! I NEED TO GET READY FOR GEORGIE!" Alicia was currently dating George, and Angelina and Fred were...close to say the least. Lots of unresolved sexual tension.

I heard all this through my bedroom.

Sleepily, I, Katie Bell, the third roomate, stumbled out and yawned.

"What's going on? Why all the racket?"

"Ummm...Katie, you didn't forget did you?" Alicia asked me.

"Hmmm? Forget what?" I said, a little mystified.

"We're going to the beach today, with Georgie and Fred and Oliver."

"So? Why'd you hafta-OHMIGOD! Why didn't you wake me up? I was looking forward to this! I haven't seen Ollie in weeks!" I wasn't overreacting. Oliver was playing as keeper for Puddlemere United, so he wasn't around often.

He was my best friend at Hogwarts though, so he was my close friend now.

I felt smug, sometimes. Being best friends with the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor, and also the only girl he hugged and called by my hated childhood nickname, "Tee-tee." I mean, it was cute, but it got annoying. I only tolerated that from my parents.

I had not seen Oliver in a long time, and by then his fame had only grown. I was happy we were going to spend some time at the beach, especially a muggle one, because he was, you know, Oliver, and Oliver, you know, is sorta FAMOUS!

Back to me, presently slipping into my black bikini and spritzing chamomile tea in my hair to lighten my blonde color in the sun. I had shaved the other night so no worries there. I applied waterproof eyeliner, let my hair out of it's usual messy bun and mussed it up a bit, and I was all set. I was going for the sexy-tousled-look-but-can't-touch look. In about 7 minutes. Hey, I'm a wash-and-go type of girl, but I like to look good.

Angelina, by then, had gotten out of the shower and changed into her red one-suit.

She had that hourglass, curvy shape that most women coveted, but for some reason, thought she was fat and never wore a bikini. She was right now putting on sunscreen.

I didn't need sunscreen, because for some weird reason, I never burned, only tanned. I guess I was fortunate. (AN- I know, I know. Bad Katie is not setting a good example. Skin cancer, y'know? But I was too lazy to go back to her putting on sunscreen. We're all secretly jealous of Katie, so don't worry.)

Alicia yelled from the bathroom, "We need to get going to Newport Beach in about 5 minutes!" (AN-Yes, I live in the always sunny Cali. I love it.) She came out of the bathroom, still fussing with her hair. She had mascara on (waterproof of course) and was wearing a very, _very, _small bikini.

And it, was, an, itsy bitsy, teeny weenie, yellow polka dot bikini. And it actually was.

Luckily, Alicia had the stick thin frame that the other half of girls that didn't want Angelina's curvy body wanted.

Me, I was somewhere in the middle, leaning a bit toward an Alicia with Angelina curves. I considered myself lucky. I was confident that way.

5 minutes later, all three of us all dolled up, grabbed our cover-ups (AN- for those of you who don't know, coverups are like, sarongs, or like really thin dresses, that cover up the swimming suit before swimming. They aren't walking around on a public street in bikinis!) and towels, and headed out the door. I could eat the nervous anticipation with a spoon like Yoplait's Thick and Creamy yogurt, strawberry flavored.

(PS. My weak attempt at imagery or personification or whatnot. That's my favorite flavor.) **Review If You want more!**

**I really like reviews. I get one and I'm writing letters to my aunts and uncles. Honestly. I have no life. I like reviews. I honestly do.**


	2. A Boob To The Mouth

**So Much Can Happen (in one summer day)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, except for "Slyther-gits".**

**PS: This One is WAYYYY long! That means I deserve a review! Right? I am fairly new at this game...so be nice to a widdle ole me, kay? Wow, that reminded me of tweety bird.**

Chapter 2- A Boob to the Mouth

Walking down a public intersection, in our bikini hotness, we naturally got a few wolf-whistles and cat-calls. But, with our different personalities, we responded differently.

I gave my one-finger salute; Angelina blushed furiously and looked away; and Alicia cussed them out so nastily, cursing their mothers for bearing them, several of them walked up to us.

Me and Alicia actually had bite to our bark, so we sandwiched a shy Angelina in between us and kept on walking calmly toward our deserted alley that we used as an apparation point.

The creepy guys kept on walking behind us, and one actually had the nerve to smack my ass.

I gasped, turned around quickly, and socked the guy in the face so hard he was whimpering for his mother while he fell to the concrete. I smirked while Angelina looked in shock.

Those guys left us alone after that.

After reaching our designated apparation point, a secluded spot behind a dumpster shielded from the street, we grabbed each other's hands while Angelina, the most focused of us all, calmly side-along apparated us to Fred and George's flat.

We appeared in their wizarding apartment complex, right in front of their welcome mat.

All of us knew from past experiences to never apparate on their mat. Angelina slipped up once and got bushy eyebrows and braided armpit hair that came out of her sleeves. It took _forever _to pluck all of those out.

Fred has never been the same after Angelina came after him. I think he still has teeth marks.

So, Alicia knocked on their door, leaning over the mat in order to avoid it, and gossiped about such and such until George, in his board shorts and a t-shirt, opened it.

"Alicia-Poo!" He exclaimed without shame.

But then, when was a Weasley twin ashamed about anything?

"Sweetie-Cheeks!" She replied with doubled enthusiam.

Fred popped up next to him in the same garb and said, "Ready to go? We're supposed to meet Oliver at the beach."

"Yuppity yup yup!" I grinned toothily. I could barely contain my excitement, because I was going to see Oliver!

Apparently my happiness was contagious, and everyone else got infected with my happy virus.

Smiles on our faces, Fred and George stepped out (avoiding the mat) and linked arms with us.

"Newport Beach, here we go," Angelina remarked before we were whisked away.

_**CRACK!**_ We popped up in a deserted alley.

I breathed in deeply. I could taste the salty air from here.

The Weasely twins entertaining us with their favorite type of jokes—the _inappropiate _ones, while we were walking up to the beach.

Angelina and I were scanning the beach, looking for Oliver (George and Alicia were lip-locking and walking—is that even possible?) and Fred kept on looking wistfully between the kissing couple and Angelina.

Angelina spotted my Ollie first.

"OOH! There's Oliver!" I spotted him right after she did.

He was about a hundred yards away from us; Wearing a T-shirt and board shorts, sitting on a blue and white Puddlemere towel and staring out to the beach, drumming his fingers on the sand. _Damn, he's looking fine, even from behind. _**(AN: AHAHA I rhymed!)**_ Wait, why am I thinking this? He's my best friend!_

I squashed those naughty thoughts as Alicia and George broke apart. They were looking sheepish, with lipstick smeared on George's face and Alicia's face a little wet with saliva. I was uncertain whether it was George's, hers, or a mixture of both. (AN/ Eeewww, I know. But...I wanted reviews, and how else am I going to ge t them if I don't gross you out a little? Haha Just Kidding, but honestly. I don't have **any **reviews!)

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded. Me, Alicia, and Ange looked at them quizzically. What?

We started to get a bit scared until they whispered their evil plan to us. Identical evil grins spread over all of our faces.

This plan totally doubled all ill will I had against Oliver for giving us dawn practices. It totally didn't excuse his quidditch behavior.

This was it.

It was time.

We were going..._for payback._

All those times we won games against those slimy Slyther-gits **(AN/ Yeah! I made up a word!)** That rush I got after getting a shot past Oliver. When we won the Quidditch cup. Nothing matched the exhilarating feeling I got when I snuck up behind Oliver.

I was barefoot, so my footsteps were muffled by the sand.

I put his hands over his eyes as Fred and George leapt in from the sides and pinned his arms and his legs down. He gave a muffled sort of yelp before Angelina clamped her hand over his mouth.

With Alicia supporting his legs, we dragged Puddlemere's star keeper over to a patch of sand not occupied by a towel and...

"I wanna do his groin!" Alicia shrieked.

We looked at her in shock. None of us were supposed to talk, and George was looking particularly jealous. Leave it to Alicia to say something that her boyfriend, being a master of sexual innuendos, would hear.

She understood. "No...ah...I didn't mean it that way! I just wanted to get back at him for those frucking dawn practices!"

Alicia had the foulest mouth in our group. Besides me ,of course.

The twins were still holding him down as Alicia kicked sand in between his legs. I noticed she hit is groin on "accident" with her foot rather hard. Oliver's hands clenched.

Angelina uncovered his mouth and I hurried to cover his mouth with one hand and his eyes with the other. "I hate you for making me swim in the lake! That was torture! Do you know there was an audience?" With that she kicked sand on his groin too, and also on his torso. His blue t-shirt was getting sandy.

Fred stood up, brushed himself off, and loudly proclaimed, "And this is for forbidding us for getting detention!" I raised my eyebrows. "Not that we listened anyway," He added as an afterthought. I could feel Oliver nodding his head in a _i-knew-it-would-never-happen _way.

Fred switched spots with George and George stood up. "This is for forbidding inter-team dating!" He kicked sand on both his legs and on his neck.

He motioned to me, and I lifted the hand that was covering his eyes long enough so he could see George give Alicia a quick kiss. I could feel Oliver gritting his teeth underneath my hand.

Everyone except for me started getting sand and putting it on him, effectively burying him.

No matter how much I wanted to, I didn't join in. He didn't know who was covering his eyes, and I hadn't talked, so my identity was still a secret. I was saving my surprise until _after _he couldn't move.

14 MINUTES LATER

I nearly laughed out loud.

Oliver Wood.

Manly Oliver Wood.

Mr. Manly Oliver Wood was buried in the sand, with a mermaid tail and breasts.

Yes, breasts.

The twins' artful hands quickly sculpted a tail from the sand, but it was my idea to give him breasts. I just pointed to my own.

George made two balls of wet sand and plopped them on to his imaginary chest. Angelina added nipples.

After Oliver was breasted and nippled, everyone nodded to me, and I quickly drew my hands back and skipped backward out of his peripheral vision.

Oliver glared up at them and they cowered. He was cussing them out.

However, we had trapped his arms underneath all that sand so he couldn't act on his death glare.

After a few seconds of words I shouldn't have heard until I opened a sex toy shop, I lightly sauntered over to Oliver and stood on top of his mermaid stomach.

The sun was hot so I had taken off my flowered sarong. I squished some sand between my toes. Ooops, there went his bellybutton. He stopped cursing and looked up at me and all my feminine glory, open-mouthed.

I sighed. Chests were the first thing a boy noticed.

Now for my final act.

I smiled sweetly, and said, "And **thi**s is for making me diet."

With that, I kicked his left boob right into his gaping mouth.

**I'm Uncle Sam, and I want YOU to review! **

**I don't get any reviews! None! Nothing! Yes, I'm talking to you! Ask questions, I'll answer them in the chapter. I'll dedicate it to you! I'll write you a private message going on and on about your loveliness! I don't get a damn review so that should be easy. Yes, I am talking to you! You know who you are!**

**Before I forget...REVIEW!**


	3. Beach Freaks

**So Much Can Happen (in one summer day)**

_Disclaimer: Nuh Uh._

Oh, and this chapter has slight violence, and attempted "feel-me-up", so it's maybe M, to be safe. But it's a really good chapter, and everyone wants to see Katie deck _ right? Maybe it's Oliver? Maybe not? No lemon though. Katie punches her attempted raper. Whoo Go Katie!

**Thanks to Everyone who reviewed! I got 9! That means a lot to me. I was like jumping up and down, squealing with joy. Honest. Ask my cousin. She threw a book at me. Coincidentally, it was HP OotP. The biggest book. Ow.**

**YourtheTiggertomyWinnie- Haha,Miranda! Thanks for referring me to "A Very Potter Musical". It was funny! And I really didn't give their ages that much thought...I guess I'll answer their ages and professions in this chapter! I like talking about HP with you...gosh I am such a nerd! :)**

**Marie-Caroline- I like long reviews! And thank you for the constructive criticism. Fred and George influenced most of them, thats why they are so immature. And thanks for noticing my mistake! I don't know if I'll fix it...And I just thought that the AN's helped you see what kind of person I was, and what I was thinking at the time. I'll try to reduce them. Thanks!**

**kneazlecat- Your story was so sad! I guess except for Harry they all stuck together.**

**S.A.S.F.- It was just too hard to write from Oliver POV.**

**Chameleonare-I like your name, and thanks!**

**luverofjamesandlily- I love Lily and James too! And Thank You.**

**s.t. moonstone- If I may inquire, what part did you laugh at? I'm really curious!**

**Kchatt- Haha yes, I live in Orange County, but the beach is near. It's not that great, because it doesn't snow :(**

**flashpoint147- Thanks for being my first reviewer! I love Katie/Oliver so much, and thats all I ever want to write about! If you complain though, I might move to a Lily/James obsession...**

**This chapter is more of a romance thing, just to get Katie to realize her feelings for Oliver. It's not love yet though, I have a feeling Katie might want to take it slow... Hope you enjoy!**

Oliver looked up at me, shocked as if I had just told him the Minister of Magic had outlawed Quidditch. I immediately regretted it. Who could resist those puppy eyes?

But it was funny, and everyone except for me (Fred, George, Ange, Licia) was howling and collapsing to the sand.

I noticed a dark haired man with crooked yellow teeth staring at me. I only knew he had ugly teeth like that because he gave me a sickly smile, then looked away, though. I was mildly disgusted, but then I remembered Oliver and it started all over again.

Damn my incessant giggling! Damn my chaser aim! Damn how the sand sort of stayed in a ball shape so it landed in his mouth with the nipple showing poking out.

"Ermmm..." I stuttered.

He spat out the boob, spraying my ankles with sand and the boob somewhere near Alicia's feet. She recoiled and stepped back, looking at it in distaste.

"What in -– was that all about?" He looked up at everyone else furiously, then his features seem to soften when he looked at me. I must have imagined it.

"Well, you know not to get between me and my food!" I declared, my bloodlust unsated and regret forgotten. Grabbing the girls by the arm and heading toward the water.

We just left Oliver there, the twins snickering when they followed us. The only people not in the water now were Oliver and the dark haired man with the crooked yellow teeth.

I frolicked on the beach for awhile, splashing Angelina and Fred, (George and and Alicia were making out in deeper water) until I started to feel bad. I glanced over at Oliver. He was sleeping, but with a sad little smile on his face.

I realized that I wouldn't have fun until Oliver was with me. So, leaving Angelina and Fred to flirt like they were hormonal teenagers again, I walked over to the sleeping Oliver.

_He looks so adorable when he sleeps...his mouth is sorta open and he looks at peace. _

When I brushed some sand off his face his eyes shot open. He stared at me when and I hastily retrieved my hand, blushing. It confused me though.

_Why was I blushing? He's my friend, I can do whatever I want. _

He just kept on looking at me, though, with a little smirk on his face. I concentrated on a little white grain of sand, and was rapidly feeling more embarrassed the way Oliver was staring at me. I couldn't figure it out.

"So...How's Puddlemere?" I asked nervously. Damn, what's wrong with me?

"It's fine. Hows your shop?" He replied. I own a shop in Diagon Alley, a Quidditch shop. I got a loan and bought it fresh out of Hogwarts, about a year ago. Fred and George's joke shop was right across from my store.

"That's fine too. We have the new Thunderstorm 360," I said proudly. I didn't know why I felt the need to impress him.

He let out a low whistle. "Wow. That's better than my broom. I might stop by and check it out. And maybe get ice-cream later?" I was really very shocked by the shortness of his answer. Usually on the topic of Quidditch we would talk on and on. But for some weird reason, my stomach flip-flopped at the thought he would visit me.

"Okay," I said. This is totally absurd. The universe has flipped or something!

"So...How is Angelina doing at St. Mungo's? And Alicia at Madame Malkins? I haven't heard from anyone, so you'll have to bring me up to speed."

"Angelina's getting promoted! And Malkin is getting close to croaking so it'll probably be Alicia's shop soon."

There was a momentary lull in our conversation. Neither of us seemed to want to talk, and we were waiting for the other to say something.

Fred came behind me and FLASH went the muggle camera. "That's a keeper!" He chortled.

I giggled a bit at the pun, but stopped when I saw Oliver's face.

He was still smiling.

Usually, when somebody made fun of him, or Quidditch, or both, his face would get a _lovely _shade of mauve. Wait, lovely? Did I just think of Oliver Wood as remotely attractive?

Well, he did have toned muscles. It wasn't grossly humongous though, just the right amount. And his floppy brown hair was forever messy. He had warm, chocolate covered eyes. Haha, brown, the color of poop.

I chuckled mindlessly at his poop-colored eyes. He glanced at me questioningly.

"Oh, just admiring your shit colored eyes," I said without thinking. Fred just stood there with his mouth agape, like he was holding in laughter, and Oliver was blushing.

"Oh, I'm kidding. Just kidding." I said apoloogetically.

I wondered why Oliver was blushing though. Fred ran off, probably to tell the others what I had said. I was alone with Oliver again.

"That's okay. I prefer to think of them as milk chocolate, not crap," He joked. I laughed.

"Do you mind unburying me now? I'd like to enjoy the beach before I retire." I jumped up and started brushing the sand out. After he was completely unburied, he sat up.

He had a bit of sand in his hair, so I brushed it out softly with my hand. He just looked at me.

"Sorry—you just had some sand in your hair." I pulled my arm back but my palm accidentally grazed his cheek for a millisecond. In that millisecond, a jolt of electricity shot from my hand to settle deep in my stomach. That was weird. Oliver seemed to have felt it too, because he stood up and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Awww...Ol was embarrassed! No idea why, though, but it sure was cute.

"Come on, let's go in the water," he stood up, offering a hand. I took it, and felt my palms tingle.

He seemed to stare into my eyes earnestly, and seemed to have difficulty letting go of my hand. I blushed, and looked down at my feet. What was wrong with the world with all this damn blushing going on?

Ol started moving toward the water, tugging me along with him. I pulled on his shirt playfully, and said cheekily, "Forgetting something, Ollie?" It had been years since I had called him Ollie. He grinned down at me. "I knew you would be getting impatient to see me without a shirt on,"

I swatted him on the arm, then stared as he quickly whipped off his t-shirt and threw it onto the towel.

_Q__uidditch has done my boy fine_, I thought. He had abs...6-pack abs. His who body tanned lightly. Just from staring I could see his abs were rock hard. We were about 6 feet away from the water when I did the stupidest thing I've ever done.

I unconsciously reached my hand torward his stomach, but half way there I realized what I was doing. Embarrased, I started to walk torward the water with my head down, when he caught my hand.

There was that electric jolt that left a tingling sensation all over my body. I slowly turned to face him, not meeting his eyes.

"Were you trying to touch my stomach?" He asked. I looked up, and I could see him desperately holding back his grin.

"Don't flatter yourself,"I snapped, suddenly annoyed. Just because his fan-girls swooned at the sight of him didn't mean I wanted to be one.

I scowled at him as he teased, "Aww, you know you want to. It's okay, I'm used to it. In fact, I want you to."

"That means you have girls touching your stomach often? What a man-whore." His face fell when I said that to him, so I grinned to him to let him know I was joking. He still looked pleadingly at me, so I sighed and touched his stomach.

Wow.

I'm speechless. Actually. I let my finger's glide over his abs; It was so hard-as-rock yet so soft at the same time. He was warm, yet as I resumed my feather-light trail on his torso he shuddered as if I had touched him with an ice cube. Oliver looked up at me. What I saw in his eyes confused me; I couldn't figure it out in those swirling chocolate pools he saw with. It was a completely romantic moment. It was as if time held it's breath...

"Blimey, Katie, what are you doing, feeling up Oliver?" Fred said loudly. Several people on the beach, like the dark-haired man, looked over at me. Fred looked as though he was trying hard not to laugh. I froze, with my hand still on Oliver's chest. I slowly turned to face him and Angelina, knowing I was headed torward my doom.

Angelina turned, and smiled knowingly. Even George and Alicia broke apart from their tonsil hockey to stare at us, impish grins on their faces. I gave them a glare and fore good measure stuck my tounge out.

"Oh, very mature, Katie," Oliver said, his voice absolutely saturated with sarcasm. I turned back to Oliver. "You're not helping things, you know."

"Whatever. C'mon." And with that, he dragged me by the arm into the water.

Me and Ollie had fun, splashing in the water, playing chicken **(AN- Chicken is a game where a person sits on a person's shoulders and tries to push off other people who are sitting on other people's shoulders into the water; the winner(s) are the last people standing)** where I sat on Oliver's toned and tanned shoulders, and me watching the sun glisten off the water droplets on his chest.

I smacked myself on the head. I wasn't supposed to be thinking these thoughts. Apparently Alicia was because she gave me a funny look, then said "Thinking naughty thoughts about Oliver again?"

I stared at her. "H-h-how did you know?"

I didn't. I just guessed. You confirmed it though," She said, cocking and eyebrow suggestively.

I was about to come back with a witty retort, when her stomach grumbled. Like, REALLY loudly. The only other person besides Alicia who would kill their boyfriend for the last popsicle would be me.

Come to think of it, me and Alicia are pretty similar. That's probably why we fight a lot.

"Time to feed little Nick," She said fondly, patting her stomach. My eyes popped nearly out of my head.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT! GEORGE WEASLEY! WE NEED TO TALK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KNOCKED HER UP! IF SHE DOESN'T WANT THIS I'LL KNOCK YOU DOWN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? WHY DIDN'T YOU USE PROTECTION?" I yelled. George looked at me, blushing.

Alicia sighed. "Katie, I'm not pregnant. I named my stomach Nicholas. No big, and we ARE using protection." I sighed, but this time in relief. However, the "we-ARE-using-protection" thing...I didn't need to know about.

Only Alicia is weird enough to name her stomach Nick. We aren't really alike there. I would name it Pasta or BBQ or Chips, a food name like that. Who would name their stomach after Santa Claus? I'm not weird. No siree.

"I'm going to go grab some food, okay? Oliver's mum made a WONDERFUL spread for us. I know for certain everybody will dig into the food, you want to come?"

I didn't really feel like eating yet."Um, no, I'll just stay in here a while longer." Alicia nodded as she herded everybody else up to the towel and picnic basket.

I floated on my back and dived inside the surf several times before I felt hungry. I was in a pretty deep part; the water was up to my shoulders. I began the long trek to my beloved food.

I was at waist length water before a hand shoved around me and gripped my waist. "What the –?" I turned around and saw that dark-haired man with crooked yellow teeth. Up close, I noticed his breath. It was foul smelling and made me gag. I knew there was only one person with a _avada kedavra_ breath like that, and it was that Slyther-git Marcus Flint.

"Flint, what in hell are you doing here? Get away from me, before I beat your brains out!" I said. I wriggled out of his grasp and started walking back up the beach. He grabbed my hand, and spun me around to face him. "Nice to see you too, Bell. And the girls." He was staring at my chest unashamedly.

He always tried to hit _on me_ at Hogwarts, but I only hit _him_. Apparently hard enough to go to the Hospital Wing several times. Even Madame Pomfrey though that it was funny he was getting beat up by a girl.

He grinned at me. I openly shuddered, and attempted to pull away, but he just dug in his nails harder into my arm. It really hurt, but there was something I called pride that I owned. It was damn near impossible to get out of his grip.

I knew the sensible thing to do was run and scream for help, but that damned pride got in the way. It always got me in trouble. He crashed his foul-smelling yellow lips down to mine and I nearly gagged at the taste. He started kneading my breast with one hand and pulling down my bikini bottom with the other. I felt hot tears stinging my eyes, and I felt so violated. By Flint, especially.

I deemed it prudent to retaliate now, so I shoved him away for me and caught my breath. I kneed him where it hurts and he doubled over in pain. He straightened up, pain and malice in his eyes, and made a grab for my butt. Why was it so popular today? I spinned, then decked him hard in the mouth, then socked him again in his eye. I kneed him once again in his manly bits for good measure. Turning on my heel, I headed torward sustenance.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and prepared for another punch, this time to his nose, but when I turned torward him the first thing I saw was knuckles heading torward my face. He punched me, there was pain, and I staggered backward. I felt myself falling. The last thing I saw before I passed out was him sneering. I wished I could just take that sneer and shove it up his –. I sank like a stone, unconscious and about to hit the water, but guess who's manly Scottish arms were there to catch me?

_I don't really like this chapter. I don't know why though. It just...yeah. Gets on my nerves...GRRR. _

**I'm Uncle Sam, and I want YOU to review! Haha I love that saying. Read below!**

**I received so much reviews (9) for the last two chapters! And I was SOOOO ecstatic! Thanks! Feel free to PM me about anything, or If you REALLy liked this story and want it to be long, you can PM me and give me ideas. Thanks!**

**Review Please! And thanks to all who reviewed! And if you want me to PM you, like for no apparent reason (yourtheTiggertomyWinnie, Miranda, we've been PM ing nonstop from 2 days ago to now) to rant on and on about Harry Potter, or just to notify that I updated, include that in your review! I love every one of my reviews, especially long ones. Thanks to Marie-Caroline for ****that constructive criticism. Next Chapter might be up in 2 or 3 days. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**PS: REVIEW!**


End file.
